User blog:Scylarmcguiire/Hades - Season 1
Season 1: 09 episodes 1.1 - 04/21/11 Part One IMDB: 8.7 Glades McDaniel-Cohèn is a 17 year old girl who lives in Greece, and speaks Greek. After being transferred to the U.S., she enrolls into Black Field High School in Folksville, and lives with the principle of the school. (The principal has a 17 year old daughter and a 14 year old son) When the show starts, Glades is at the very beginning of their Junior year. Sean and his wife Mary give Glades a new bedroom. (The new bedroom was their old daughters bedroom; who died of cancer) Glades enjoys her new highschool and on her first day a rumor starts: Jenna is a lesbian and fake nudes of her are swarming the high school, the principal (Jenna’s father) is very upset about the situation and he's also mad because he found a gram of marijuana in his son’s dresser this morning. (Both of his kids get grounded because of what they did) The person who put the marijuana in Caleb’s dresser and photoshopped Jenna’s face onto the pictures and started the rumor is Glades. Viewers: 8.67 million 1.2 - 04/28/11 Troubled IMDB: 8.3 Sean and Mary are stuck on what to do about their children’s behavior. Caleb sneaks his girlfriend over (Hannah), and Glades catches him. (Caleb and his girlfriend have sex, and Glades records it) Jenna and her father get the police involved about the pictures, and they find it off the internet. (They find out that the picture was from “Google”) Glades has a new friend named Alex, and she is the same age as them. Glades tells Sean about Caleb sneaking a girl over, and Sean thinks about sending Caleb away to boarding school. Jenna gets ungrounded but doesn't want to return to school because everyone thinks that she's a lesbian. At the end of the episode, Glades sends the video of Caleb to his girlfriend. Viewers: 8.98 million 1.3 - 05/05/11 Different IMDB: 9.0 Caleb’s girlfriend and her father go the Summer’s home because of the sex tape, and Sean gets into a fist fight with the father. Sean and Mary sign Caleb up for boarding school, and he leaves in a month. Jenna and Alex (who hate each other) get into a fight at school because Alex was saying mean things to her. Instead of Alex getting suspended, Jenna does. (Glades notices the whole thing but doesn't rat out Alex because she secretly hates Jenna) Jenna is sent home and Mary has already taken EVERYTHING out of her room and Caleb’s because of how they are acting. Jenna and Glades get into an argument because Glades lied, and the Summer’s take Glades side, leaving Jenna very upset. At the end of the episode, Glades hands Alex $100 for attacking Jenna. Viewers: 9.02 million 1.4 - 05/12/11 Sorry Eyes IMDB: 9.4 Jenna is forced to invite Alex over (Glades idea) for dinner so she can apologize to her. The Summer’s family cook a spaghetti dinner for their guest and Jenna tries to control herself the whole evening. The dinner get's interrupted when Glades ‘accidentally’ starts a fire in the kitchen, that was caused by the stove. Because of the little fire, dinner get's canceled and now they have to replace a wall. Throughout the episode, Caleb is being god's child, and doing whatever he's told and even more to try to persuade his parents to cancel boarding school. At the end of the episode, the police knock on the door and arrest Sean infront of everyone, including Alex. Viewers: 8.89 million 1.5 - 05/19/11 Arrest IMDB: 9.1 Sean was arrested for possession of child pornagraphy, and is being charged with a 2nd Degree Felony. The whole family is being investigated, and they find the sex tape on Caleb’s phone. To save his dad, Caleb takes the blame for the video. (He takes the blame to make his parents not be mad at him anymore) Sean is released, but is put on probation and cannot step on school grounds until FURTHER investigation. Glades starts staying at Alex’s house more often, and she's telling everyone it's because she isn't comfortable around principle Sean anymore. Mary attempts to apologize to Caleb's girlfriend's father, Joe, and they are very mature about the situation as it is being handled. At the end of the episode, Mary rushes to Alex’s after she hears that Glades is scared to be around Sean. Viewers: 9.04 million 1.6 - 05/26/11 Unstable IMDB: 8.5 Mary thinks that Glades is afraid to be at their house because she saw Sean while he was being violent, but Glades is really telling people that she's afraid to be raped. Sean is unstable about everything that is happening, and he decides to start smoking cigarettes again and this angers Mary a lot because their oldest daughter died of cancer. Jenna loses the only friend she has left, due to the rumors. (Other girls avoid Jenna because she's being considered a lesbian) Mary talks Sean into talking to Glades, so she feels more safe at her new home. Caleb calls the boarding school, and acts of his parents, and cancels his membership for the boarding school. At the end of the episode, Jenna tries cutting herself for the first time ever. Viewers: 9.10 million 1.7 - 06/02/11 Hopeless IMDB: 8.1 Sean is out of town because he went to the boarding school academy, and he finds out that Caleb’s membership was cancelled. When he returns home, he freaks out and Caleb won't confess to the truth. Jenna has to change for gym class, and doesn't have a long sleeve shirt so she skips gym class and her parents are called. When Jenna returns home, Sean and Mary corner her to confess why she skipped gym class. Mary finds her story suspicious so she goes into her room and searches it, she finds a blossy razor and she makes Jenna show her wrist. Alex and Glades hangout and Glades get's mixed up with a couple of guys while Alex is selling drugs. At the end of the episode, Glades catches Mary sneaking out of the backdoor and driving away with someone. Viewers: 9.92 million 1.8 - 06/09/11 Daddy IMDB: 9.4 Sean and Mary leave Glades to watch the kids while they attend court over the child pornagraphy found on Caleb’s phone. Sean is given back his rights as the principal of Black Field High School. When Sean returns to work, he is attacked by a couple of seniors who knew the little girl in the video. Police get involved with what happened and they are expelled. The students of Black Field High School are requesting for a new principal, and if they don't get what they want; they'll go on strike. Glades and Alex skip the second half of school to leave town for a drug deal. Mary is pushing Jenna to get a counselor but Jenna doesn't want too. At the end of the episode, Glades and Alex are stuck in a drug bust out of town. Viewers: 10.05 million 1.9 - 06/16/11 Punishment IMDB: 9.3 In the season finale, the police have raided the house that Glades and Alex were at. They were both arrested, and Sean has to bail them both out. Sean and Mary are furious at Glades for selling drugs but Glades comes up with a big lie, and they start to believe her. (Mary didn't really believe but Sean did, Mary was very suspicious of Glades) Jenna prepares for the speech that she has to give in front of everyone at school about sexuality and depression. (Mary made Jenna give a speech in front of the school to tell her side of the story because she wouldn't get counseling) During the episode, Sean get's attacked by a mob of students participating in the school strike. At the end of the episode, the strike officially starts and Mary calls someone to have Glades sent back to Greece. Viewers: 10.97 million Category:Blog posts